An Extremely Goofy Movie
An Extremely Goofy Movie is a 2000 American direct to video animated comedy film made by Walt Disney Pictures. Directed by Douglas McCarthy, it is the sequel to A Goofy Movie. The story follows Max's freshman year at college, which is compounded by his father's attics when Goofy arrives at the same college to get a degree since he fail to get one during his senior year. When Goofy meets the librarian, Sylvia Marpole, they hit if off and spark a stuck in the seventies disco inferno that steals the show. While Goofy tries to get closer to Max, both must go to the extreme to learn how to live their own lives. Their relationship is truly tested in this film, to see if they can find other friends that they trust to open up to. Eventually both learn that even though they are separating from one another, they will always have each other's back. Goofy learns that even though Max is not a little kid anymore, that it's alright to just let Max live his own life, and to spent time with him but only if he wants to. Max learns even though he can stress out about his father's clumsiness, and trying to stay away from him. That it's better to just open up with your feelings, instead of trying to avoid the relative that raised you your life. Plot Four years passed from the first film. Max Goof (now 18) and his friends P.J and Bobby prepare to leave for college and to participate in College X-Games. Goofy Goof and Pete prepare a farewell barbecue for the boys the day before they leave. Max says to his friends that he is anxious to leave to be away from his father's overprotective attitude. P.J. gloomily comments that his father will make his room into a Bowling Alley as soon as he leaves. Goofy reminds Pete of how fast the children grow up but Pete says that the raising of children is a nuisance. While they are practicing, Goofy reminds to them that they go to college to become important people and uses a horseshoe game to make an example to them. That night, while Max is preparing his luggage, Goofy gives him his father's counting machine as a gift for his maturity before tucking him in. He looks back at his son tearfully. The next morning, Goofy is preparing a big breakfast for Max, but Max rushes out with a few hasty goodbyes, eager to leave. Bobby arrives in his van with P.J. to pick up Max, who farewells Goofy and begins his trip. Although Max is happy to leave, Goofy doesn't take it so well and begins suffering empty-nest syndrome, which makes him lose his job in the process. During their trip to college, Max, P.J. and Bobby crash through a cornfield but make it safely. As they enter college, they approach the house of the Gammas fraternity, the one that has won all previous College X-Games editions, and their leader, Bradley Uppercrustt the third. The boys get off the van and begin skateboarding around the place. Bradley becomes impressed with Max's skills and he and his gang begin follow him. Max and his friends then enter into the Bean Scene Cafe, a beatnick cafeteria. Bradley introduces himself and his right hand Tank to Max. Brad offers Max a place in the Gammas fraternity, but only if he leaves behind PJ and Bobby. Without hesitation, Max refuses, which earns him the ire of Bradley, who sets his gang on them. However their behaviour is not welcomed by the regulars, and they are snapped out of the bar. Meanwhile, Goofy's empty nest syndrome increases and while daydreaming, he causes a huge explosion at his dead-end factory job. He is fired on the spot. At an unemployment office, Goofy admits he never completed college, and the unemployment lady tells him that he must get a degree to get any kind of job. So Goofy goes to college - the same one Max is attending. Max, PJ and Bobby all panic at the idea of Goofy's overprotective and embarrassing nature getting in the way of college life. And these fears are validated when Goofy begins babying Max once again, as well as disturbing their free time and training practice. Desperate, Max foists him off at the library to get a library card, where Goofy meets the beautiful librarian, Sylvia Marpole, with whom he begins sharing his 70s enamorment. Sylvia and Goofy agree to meet at a disco that night. Goofy goes to tell his son about the news in the middle of his training, and accidently performs some impressive moves. The Gammas see this and invite Goofy to join their fraternity, so Max convinces his father to join so that he can be distracted. At the disco, the boys encounter the Beret Girl, whom PJ strikes up an unexpected romance with, while Goofy and Sylvia dance together in the dance floor. After this, romance blossoms between the two. Goofy begins spending most of his time with Sylvia and the Gammas. Then the day of the X-Games qualifiers arrive and the Team 99 (Max, Bobby and P.J.) choose Max as their first competitor and the Gammas choose Goofy. At Bradley's request, Tank puts a rocket in the back of Goofy's skateboard to assure their winning. This works and Goofy gets a nearly-perfect score from judges. In Max's turn, Bradley makes him trip over a number of times by reflecting light into his eyes, and the Team 99 barely makes it to the competition. Shown up by his father, Max gets angry with him and tells him to stay away from him. Goofy becomes depressed and loses focus in everything, which makes him fail at an exam and even forget a date with Sylvia. Goofy goes back home to a reunion with Pete and when Goofy considers dropping out college, Pete tells him to regain his focus. At the Bean Scene, Max considers transferring to another college but is convinced to stay by Beret Girl, Bobby and P.J. Goofy goes back to college and makes up with Sylvia, remembering that he really came to college to get his degree, and she helps him to study for his exams. Goofy starts to get straight As, and resolves to leave the Gammas since they are just another distraction. Instead the Gammas "leave" him. When he goes back to the house to return the Gammas's membership pin, Goofy hears them talking about cheating on the X-Games. On the day of the competition, Goofy tries to warn Max, who dismisses him. In the competition, a lot of teams are eliminated due to the Gammas's cheating and only they and Team 99 make it to the final. Before the final race, Bradley blasts P.J. to the sky with a pair of rockets that he attached to his roller skates, and out of the competition. Max sees the truth of his father's warnings and he is told by the referee that if he doesn't get a third member for the team in less than a minute, they will lose by default. Max tells his father via Jumbotron that he needs him and Goofy arrives at the start line and prepares for compete. After a long competition, Scubb (a Gamma) crashes, Bobby is taken out of competition due to his bike being sabotaged by the Gammas and Goofy loses his equipment. On the final straight Bradley prepares to blast Max but Goofy knocks him out with a horseshoe. Brad accidently pushes the blast botton with his chin. Max crashes into Tank and the two crash into a gigantic X-Games logo, setting it on fire. While Bradley heads for the finish, Goofy runs in to save his son. Goofy and Max rescue the trapped Tank, and as Brad is approaching the finish line, Max, Tank and Goofy emerge from the burning logo and Max beats Brad. As Bradley coldly congratulates Max, Max reminds him of Tank, whom he abandoned in the fire. Tank promptly grabs Brad and hurls him into an X-Games zeppellin. Months later, Goofy gets his degree and Max gives him the X-Games trophy as a gift, with a throwback to the first movie where he reminds Goofy that while he may not be his little boy now, he will always be his son. Sylvia then arrives in her car and leaves with Goofy for a celebratory picnic while Max continues his college life. The end credits show Goofy and Sylvia dancing by themselves then at the final scene having them dance together. Whereas Max rides his skateboard while P.J, Bobby and Bret Girl dance by themselves. Voice Cast :Japanese *'Yu Shimaka' as Goofy *'Kappei Yamaguchi' as Max *'the late Toru Ohira' as Pete *'the late Sukekiyo Kameyama' as P.J *'Yoku Shioya' as Robert Zimmeruski *'???' as Sylvia Marpole *'???' as Beret Girl *'Tessho Genda' as Tank *'???' as Unemployment lady *'???' as a referee *'???' as Chuck *'???' as Goofy's boss *'???' as Mideterm professor *'???' as College tour teacher *'Kenyu Horiuchi' as Bradley Uppercrust III :English *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy Goof *'Jason Marsden' as Max Goof *'Jeff Bennett' as Bradley Uppercrust III, Unemployment lady, a referee & Chuck *'Jim Cummings' as Pete, 'Goofy's boss, Mideterm professor, & College tour teacher *'Rob Paulsen' as P.J *'Paul Shore' as Robert Zimmeruski *'Bebe Neuwirth' as Sylvia Marpole *'Brad Garett' as Tank *'Vicky Lewis' as Beret Girl Soundtrack *'Future's So Bright I Gotta Wear Shades' - Performance by Pat Benatar and Neil Giraldo *'Right Back Where We Started From' - Performance by Cleopatra (band) *'Shake Your Groove Thing' - Performance by Peaches and Herb *'ESPN X Games Theme 1 and Theme 2' *'Knock on Wood' - Performance by Carmen Carter *'Don't Give Up' - Performance John Avila , Terrence A. Carson, Carmen Carter and Carl Graves *'You Make Me Feel like Dancing' - Performance by Carmen Carter and Donnie McClurkin *'Nowhere to Run' - John Avila *"Pressure Drop" - The Specials *'ESPN X Games Theme 3' *'C'mon Get Happy!' - Performance by The Partridge Family Trivia *When it was shown on the disney channel and toon disney (now disney xd), the part with Goofy and Max saving Tank from the flaming X symbol was cut out due to the September 11 attacks. Tank, Max, and Goofy are merely shown surviving, with Tank's ire at Bradley having no explanation. Another edit is the removal of the ESPN logo from the film (despite the fact the movie was produced and aired by Disney, who owns it), although it still appears during the end credits. *The DVD doesn't contain these edits, due to it being released in 2000 a year before 9/11. The DVD was never re-called to edit these scenes out. *The U.S version on Netflix still retains the flaming X scene initially cut out in 2001. *The van Bobby owns resembles a first generation Volkswagen Type 2. *Max's bedroom is a different shape then in the film's predecessor. *One of Uppercrust's thugs is a shaved down version of Sasquatch from A Goofy Movie. *When Goofy is in a trance after getting a date with the librarian, he stumbles into a crowd of people watching Max skate, looking closely in the crowd and you can see a student wearing Goofy's traditional clothing. *It's said that Max's team got a score of barely above 6, but if one adds the individual scores and calculates the average, it turns out that the score is 5.85, meaning that the team shouldn't have participated in the final. *During the breakfast scene before Max leaves for college, there is a teapot on the table that is meant as a nod to Mrs. Potts from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. *Despite the title of the film. All of the characters on skateboards ride a "Regular" footed stance. *Unlike its predecessor, An Extremely Goofy Movie is not a musical film any of whose characters sing any original numbers. *Jim Cummings and Brad Garrett's first Disney movie role. Their next film is Christopher Robin (2018). all information on An Extremely Goofy Movie came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/An_Extremely_Goofy_Movie Category:MOVIES